The Avengers: Fates Plan
by JustAnExpression
Summary: Percy is kidnapped by Hydra. The Avengers are called in by Nick Fury. What does Hydra want with teenage kids? Only one way to find out. Avengers Assemble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: All character belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

**Percy**

Percy was angry. He'd been going strong for months now with no demigod dreams until suddenly the fates decided to screw with him. He realized he was probably never going to get a break as he shoved clothes into his backpack.

He had dreamed of camp being attacked and woken up to an urgent iris message from Annabeth telling him to come to camp immediately. He let out a long sigh as he threw on a navy hoodie over his camp shirt and jeans, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked out to the kitchen.

When his mother looked up from the eggs she was cooking Percy immediately felt bad. He had only just come back two weeks ago from the battle against Gaea. With college in New Rome with Annabeth just over the horizon, this was his only time to spend with his mom after being gone for so long.

When his mother caught sight of him with his jacket and shoes on and his backpack slung over one shoulder she put on a sad smile. "Oh Percy what's happened?"

"I had a dream." He paused "Annabeth called…she said I needed to come to camp immediately."

His mother came over and cupped his face in her hands. "Percy, honey- "

"-I'll be back." He cut his mother off. "I'll sort out whatever's going on and I will come back. That's a promise."

His mother smiled knowingly. "Stay safe Percy."

He wrapped her in a hug. "I will."

And he really hoped he could.

* * *

When he got to the roof he let out a sharp taxi cap whistle and two minutes later Blackjack's shape appeared on the horizon. When he touched down Percy didn't hesitate to swing on his back and tell him to get to camp immediately.

Percy loved flying with Blackjack. With danger looming on the horizon however, he only felt grim. He feared what he might find after his dream. He'd seen burning cabins, scorched ground, and campers lying dead on the ground with no one else in sight. After Annabeth's message he had more hope it wasn't real. Percy though she would have explained more if there was a battle. He assumed his dream was a warning. Camp was in danger and whatever Annabeth had called about had something to do with it.

They arrived a few minutes later and Percy surveyed the camp. No burning cabins, no exploded mess hall, nothing to make this place look like an attack had just occurred. But the place looked desolate. No signs of anyone anywhere.

"Percy." Connor Stoll ran up to him as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"What happened?" Percy asked. "I had a dream about camp being attacked then Annabeth told me to get here right away."

"We weren't attacked." Connor replied solemnly.

"Then what happened?" Percy asked urgently.

"The're gone." Annabeth jogged up to them.

"Who?"

"Everyone"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

**Connor**

"What do you mean everyone?" Percy nearly shouted.

"The head counselors." Annabeth said. "They disappeared in the middle of the night. Chiron's ordered everyone back to their cabins and he's taking a head count now."

"Gods" Percy said sadly. He took a second before the shocked expression left his face and he composed himself. "You two are head counselors last time I checked. Now to be rude but how come your here?" Percy asked.

"Our theory is that whoever took them has been planning it for a while. Annabeth's been at her dad's in San Francisco and she just got back. We think that's why Malcolm was taken instead. As for me they got Travis. Maybe they only want the senior campers." I said.

"Your both head counselor" Percy argued.

"Travis is older though" Connor said.

With the silence that followed Percy looked around the camp until his eyes seemed to settle on something. Connor turned around just as Annabeth said "Chiron."

"I'm glad to see you're here Percy." Chiron said. "I notified all the second in commands. Everyone's meeting in the rec room in ten minutes. Be there." Chiron said before trotting off to the Big House.

* * *

"What's the count." I asked.

"Katie Garner, Clarisse, Malcolm, Will, Piper, Travis, Pollux, Butch, Clovis, and Lou Ellen." Chiron sighed deeply.

"No children of the big three?" Annabeth inquired.

"Nico's MIA, Jason's who knows where talking to the minor gods, Thalia's with the hunters, Hazel's at camp Jupiter, and I was with my mom. Whoever did this made an attack on camp half-blood. The children of the big three just weren't here." Percy said.

"It's strange they didn't get anyone from the Hephaestus cabin." Nyssa said.

"Actually, I believe they may have." Chiron said. "I have reason to believe Leo is still alive, and whoever took the counselors has him."

The room went dead silent.

"And you kept this from us why?" Percy asked.

"Nico came to me with the information. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Yesterday I received an iris message from Nico. It was faint but he said Leo's alive but has been taken by someone. The message was cut short when Nico said he had to run. The same people who took Leo were after him." Chiron said gravely.

"So, this means children of the big three are being targeted too." Annabeth concluded.

"It appears so." Chiron nodded. "I contacted Reyna. She's going to keep Hazel safe and it's up to us to find Jason. When he gets here, I want him and Percy in the Hermes cabin. They have the room and I don't want either of them going anywhere alone." Chiron said.

"Lot of good that did us. The other campers were taken right out from under our noses in the middle of the night." Drew said.

"Then we set up search patrols." I suggested. "24-7 campers patrolling the borders and inside the camp, groups of three everywhere, nobody goes alone. These people took Travis. They took the people we care about. They messed with the wrong demigods because we will get them. All of them. No matter what. We will get our friends back. We will put an end to whoever did this." I said confidently.

"It's going to be dangerous, these people are clearly good, they even got Nico." Percy said.

"It's a good thing I'm here then. Your going to need all the help you can get." Jason said from the doorway.

A moment of silence lapsed as people took in Jason's sudden appearance. "Were going to get these people." He said confidently. "We are going to kick their asses and send them on a way one trip to Tartarus. And you're going to be damn sure I'm leading the charge because there is no way I let people take my friends without a fight."

Around the table smiles tugged at the corners of lips. "We will avenge our friends." I said with pure determination.

Percy's grin grew. "So were the avengers now."

I grinned for real. "I guess so."

* * *

**I promise the chapters will get longer and the next chapter will be dedicated to the Avengers. Updates will be random but at the very least once a week. Fav, Follow, and Review. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

* * *

Deep within the SHIELD compound a top secret message was radioed to an awaiting shield agent. With confirmation video footage sent from a burner cell, the data was compiled and sent straight to Agent Hill's desk. Said agent proceeded to read the information and head straight to the directors office with dangerous new information about Project: Odyssey.

* * *

**Nick Fury**

When Agent Hill opened the door to his office without a knock he knew something bad was unfolding.

"Sir, there's been a development with Project: Odyssey." She said frantically.

"What is it?" Project: Odyssey was the most top secret project SHIELD had. The only ones with the knowledge to what it truly was about were standing in the most secure room in all of SHIELD: his office.

"Hydra has obtained several of the subjects. We don't know how but it seems to be by force." She placed a tablet on his desk with footage of several unconscious teenage kids being dragged from the back of a van deeper into a Hydra compound.

"Have the obtained subject X?" Project: Odyssey was a project concerning demigods. It was their identities. All of them. SHIELD had known about demigods for a long time and had chosen to stay out of their affairs. With help from the God Hermes however SHIELD had identified all demigods and put their information together into Project: Odyssey. The purpose was so that if any demigod was ever involved in a mortal SHIELD affair, their intentions would hopefully be clearer and SHIELD could pardon them if necessary. But when an undercover SHIELD agent in Hydra's facility sends footage of several kids being unloaded from a van and facial recognition picks them all up as subject's from Project: Odyssey, SHIELD has a right to be concerned.

"No. Facial recognition did not identify subject X as one of the individuals." Subject X was the most dangerous and powerful demigod in the current world. The demigod son of Poseidon. Perseus Jackson.

"What do we do sir?" Hill asked.

"Do we know what Hydra has planned for them?"

"No. Though I suspect it involves their heritage. They had to have been taken from the camp. Which means Hydra knows who they are." She said. "The undercover agent sent another piece of information though. They said the apparent person behind Hydra's plans for the kids is a man known as The General. I searched our databases and no known offenders came up with that alias. It is also possible however that it's someone from their world. It would explain how they knew of the location of the camp and the kids heritage."

"See if you can find subject X. If not search the country for other demigods. Preferably one in New York. We need to find out what they know about this, and if they know who The General is. Once we've talked to them we can proceed from there. Oh, and Hill. Make sure the files are secure. God knows we don't need Stark finding out about this. He's always looking for trouble."

* * *

**Tony Stark**

Tony Stark was looking for trouble. Specifically by the name of one Peter Parker. AKA Spider-man. He was looking at another YouTube video of the vigilante when a knock sounded at his lab door.

"Tony! Unlock this door!" When he heard Clint's growling voice from the other side he quickly closed all his tabs and told JARVIS to unlock the door.

"What do you want." He said childishly while spinning around in his chair to face the archer.

"Fury needs your reports for the upgrades on the Helicarrier. Or he did. Two days ago." Clint said.

"Exactly! Two days ago. He doesn't need them anymore." He shot back.

"Tony" Clint stretched out his name.

"Alright! Just give me a minute. I still need to double check the calibrations for the landings."

"Just be quick about it I don't have all day." The agent snapped.

As Stark wheeled over on his chair to another desk with papers strewn about a certain Russian red head poked her head in the door. She gave Clint a look saying they needed to talk in private and he wordlessly followed her away from the lab and left Stark doing his calculations.

* * *

**Clint**

"What is it?" He asked.

"Fury told us to keep Stark occupied." She said.

"Why on Earth would he ask us to do that." He said clearly annoyed.

"Apparently something important is happening with Project: Odyssey and Fury wants to make sure Tony keeps his nose out of it." She said annoyed as well.

"Isn't that the project Fury won't even let us know about" He asked.

"Yeah. And if Fury won't even let us know then he must have good reason. It also means if we shouldn't know. Then Stark definitely shouldn't. We have to listen to Fury on this one Clint." She told him.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. What's the plan?"

"We stay at the tower. Monitor him and make sure he doesn't try and hack SHIELD. If he does, yell at him. That's not to out of character for us and we can't seem suspicious." She said.

"Really?" He questioned. "That's the brilliant Natasha plan."

"You have a better one." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. This ones all you." He told her.

"Great. Then we better get you into character. I wonder if Stark has any food in the kitchen." She smiled.

"I'm way ahead of you."

* * *

**Hydra Compound**

"Have the subjects been successfully contained?" The General spoke.

"Yes sir."

"And has the Son of Poseidon returned to camp?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will take him from there. We can teach those children that no one is untouchable. Take him in the night just like the others."

"Yes sir. I will inform the squad. When would you like them to strike?"

"Tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

* * *

**Percy**

As he stared at the ceiling he thought of his first time in the Hermes cabin. He remembered being scared and alone. He thought he had lost his mom and he had just been exposed to a whole new world of crazy. Gods that seemed like a whole lifetime ago. Back when he first dragged Grover over the border into camp. Then everything after. Traveling to the underworld, retrieving Zeus' lightning bolt, meeting Tyson, sailing the sea of monsters, Thalia, Nico and Bianca, holding the sky, the labyrinth, Kronos, Luke...

It seemed like a story, like memories that weren't his. And yet, he can remember so clearly those days in the silent New York battling monsters. The memories felt like home. Like when you look back at times when you were younger with friends and it all made you so happy. Yet now all you can do is remember those times because you feel like you can never get them back. He thought back to all those dam jokes with Thalia and Grover. He couldn't remember the last time he had something like that. Where even in the face of world ending danger he was able to just be a teenager. Everything changed when Hera kidnapped him. Waking up in the wolf house and making his way to camp Jupiter. His quest with Hazel and Frank. Everything felt like a haze. Without his memories it was like he wasn't himself. Like he couldn't be. Even when he got his memories back and saw Annabeth again. It still wasn't the same. The first time he really felt the same was when he got back to camp. Seeing Chiron, Clarisse, the Stolls, everyone. It reminded him of who he was. But there was still a feeling in the back of his head. Like he would never be the same person. Like he wasn't the same Percy Jackson that saved Olympus. It felt like he was living his life through the eyes of someone else. Like he couldn't feel anything happening anymore.

As he listened to the slow drone of the sleeping Hermes cabin he tried to shut his mind off. To tune everything out and wake up in the morning so he could continue his life. But he couldn't. As much as he tried his body wouldn't shut down in the unfamiliar environment. He turned his head to see Jason on his bunk sleeping soundly. Apparently the environment didn't bother him. He decided to escape the unfamiliar surroundings and go somewhere he knew. Somewhere he would feel at home.

Barefoot and in nothing but sweatpants he headed down to the beach, it was calling him. When he arrived however he realized it may not have been the waves doing the calling. As he strode towards the lone figure looking out towards the water he recognized the man as Hermes. He suddenly regretted not throwing on a shirt.

"Percy." Hermes turned towards him. "I have to tell you something important."

"Lord Hermes." He acknowledged.

"It's about the missing demigods." A sad expression adorned his face. "-Yes." He cut Percy off. "I know who took them. However, getting them back rests on your shoulders."

"I don't understand."

"I need to tell you something and I need for you to listen until I am fully done explaining. You need to understand why this was done." Hermes told him seriously.

"Okay."

"In the mortal world there is a secret branch of the government known as SHIELD. It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. This branch operates under the radar without the gaze of normal mortals and exists to handle universal threats. For example, the superhero group known as the Avengers who handled the alien invasion while you were in your...coma...were created as a small branch of SHIELD and operate under their control. Now you can obviously understand how half-bloods in the mortal world are often blamed for horrible incidents that in all reality were the fault of a monster. Well hopefully you can understand that if an incident were to happen with SHIELD that involved a half-blood. For the half-blood's sake, it would be better if SHIELD knew of their heritage. You see, SHIELD handles universal threats and tries to keep the world at peace. While it is important they stay out of our world. Well, we do not always stay out of theirs. It is important, for the sake of the world that SHIELD knows of gods and monsters. Which is why years ago, the Olympian council decided to compile the names and godly parent of all known demigods and send the information to the director of SHIELD. You need to understand that this was for the sake of everyone in this camp and camp Jupiter. Currently the only members of SHIELD who known of half-bloods are the director and his second in command. That however may soon change. A terrorist organization known as HYDRA are the ones who took the head counselors. They are also enemies of SHIELD. Now, SHIELD would like to help you get the counselors back but they need this camps guidance in return. Percy, the only way to save your friends is to work with SHIELD. Which is why I need to ask you to do something." Hermes paused to let him take in the information.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I need to work with SHIELD to take down Hydra in order to rescue my friends." He asked.

Hermes nodded.

"Okay, how do I do that exactly?"

"First, you need to tell Chiron. He needs to know, but, don't worry he's not allowed to stop you if your operating under a gods wishes. Secondly, SHIELD is trying to get in contact with a demigod, specifically you, so they can work together to take down HYDRA and save your friends. Facial recognition is scanning New York for you since that's where you live. They would take another demigod but since I am telling _you_ this it would be best if they found you."

"So you just want me to go to New York and SHIELD will find me. Then we can work together to save my friends. That's it?" He asked.

"That's it." Hermes smiled at him. "Oh, and Percy. Save Travis for me. Please."

"I promise. I'll get him back home." He closed his eyes and Hermes traveled away.

As he was debating weather to wake Chiron now or tell him in the morning he heard footsteps approaching the beach. He turned to see Jason running up to him, fully clothed. Again, Percy wished he had put on a shirt.

"Gods it took me forever to find you. I woke up and you weren't there. Percy you know better, were being targeted you can't run off like that." Jason scolded him.

"Sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Percy what if they had taken you too."

"Alright I get it. Now come on I need to talk to you."

As they walked back to the Hermes cabin Percy told Jason every one of the gods words. When he finished Jason stopped and looked at him.

"This changes...everything." Jason exclaimed. "Percy you have to go, now, I can tell Chiron but you have to go. Percy you can save them you have to do this. Go, now!"

"Are -are you serious?" He said. "Now. I mean-"

"-Percy what are you waiting for. I will tell Chiron you need to go before it's to late." Jason looked at him. "Think about them Percy. Think about Nico. And Leo! Percy you can save Leo."

That really hit a spot for Percy. Jason knew how he felt when he failed his friends. A chance to save Leo. He knew he couldn't give that up. He had to do this.

"Okay. I'll take Blackjack." He said.

"Good. Now go. I'll call a meeting in the morning and tell everyone. If you've already left then hopefully no one will try and rip my head off. Specifically one tall blond." Jason laughed.

"Tell her i'll come back. Tell all of them. I'll come back. I'll come back with our friends."

* * *

**Hydra Compound**

"General, Sir. We searched the whole camp. The son of Poseidon wasn't there. His Pegasus was gone though. He must have left somewhere."

"Interesting. There is no reason why he should leave, unless... ahh... the schedule needs to be moved forward. Jackson has made contact with SHIELD. We must change to plan Alpha. Which means it is time for phase three. Send out the scouts."

* * *

**Whew. Two updates in two days. I'm beat. Who knows, maybe another one tomorrow, maybe another one next week. Any guesses on who The General is? No? Whatever. You'll find out soon enough. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my peoples, sorry for the late update. I was on vacation. I know, I should've given a warning. Sorry, weekly updates start again now.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

**Jason**

In hindsight. Jason should have checked to see if anyone was awake. As he rifled through Percy's bag he found a clean plain navy blue v-neck and threw it over his head. 'There' Jason thought 'now they were even.'

"Uh...Jason?" He whipped his head around to see Connor Stoll emerging from the bathroom. "Did you just put on Percy's shirt?" Connor smirked at him.

"Well, you see... Ugh! It's not even worth explaining. Just forget it."

"Okay. Sure bro, it's between you and me." Connor was clearly trying to contain his laughter.

"Just shut up."

"Fine. My lips are sealed. But, wait hang on. Jason where's Percy?"

"Well..."

* * *

"What do you mean you told him to leave!" Annabeth shouted at him.

"Now hang on Annabeth let's let Jason explain." Chiron told her.

The remaining counselors and second in commands were having a heated discussion around the ping pong table at the crack of dawn to discuss Percy. And by heated discussion he meant a series of accusing and angry glares all aimed at him while a certain blond child of Athena shouted in his face.

"Yeah Jason. What exactly happened last night." Connor smirked at him.

Okay, he takes that back. Connor wasn't exactly sending an angry or accusing glare at him. Connor was raising an eyebrow and winking at Jason. He really needed to explain the whole Percy's shirt situation to Connor. He can't stand another one of those awful winks Connor Stoll sent his way.

So he explained. He explained Percy's meeting on the beach with Hermes and his sudden leave of absence from camp. He left out the part where Jason gave Percy his shirt. That conversation was strictly reserved for a certain son of Hermes. But hey, you couldn't blame him. He couldn't exactly leave Percy shirtless to go to a meeting with a top secret government agency, it was already bad enough he was barefoot.

"So you let Percy go, alone, to meet up with a top secret government agency so they can help find our friends." Annabeth glared at him.

"He's not alone. He has Blackjack. And besides Hermes asked him, directly, to go. What was he supposed to do, ignore a request from a god that could help save our friends. Annabeth you know Percy better than that." He told her.

"I know" Annabeth sighed. "but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

* * *

**Shield Compound**

"Sir we've got him." Agent Hill told the director.

"Subject X?" Fury questioned.

"Yes sir, our satellite spotted him on a rooftop in Manhattan."

"Prep the quinjet."

* * *

When the bay doors opened Fury didn't know what to expect. He had seen pictures of subject X. Blurry side-shots from security cameras around the country that had caught the demigod on his adventures. That, however, didn't compare to seeing him in person. Fury expected someone like Thor. Smaller yes to account for his young age, but still he expected the bulking muscled figure one pictures when they think of a demigod. He also expected an outfit of sorts, like Thor or Loki's Asguardian armor. He did not expect the figure standing 25 yards from him, looking in interest upon the quinjet that just landed on the roof he was currently occupying. He was tall with a lean swimmers build. He was wearing light grey joggers with a navy blue v-neck, he was also barefoot. What struck Fury most was the teens striking resemblance to Loki, if he didn't know the teenager was greek he would have pegged him as Loki's son.

"Perseus Jackson" Fury stuck out his hand and the teen accepted it.

"Are you Nick Fury, director of SHIELD?" He asked.

"Indeed I am. Were you aware we were looking for you?" The director questioned.

"Hermes filled me in, he said you could help with my missing friends." The boy looked at him with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"We pray you can assist us in rescuing your friends from our Hydra enemies and taking their organization down in the process." Fury told him.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jackson looked at him seriously.

"And so the enemy of my enemy I shall assist in hope we may conquer our common enemy together."

* * *

**Okay I know, really short chapter. But I just got back from vacation so I put this together real quick so you guys could have an update. I'll get a better longer chapter out in the next 2-3 days to make up for it but I wanted to give you guys something in the meantime. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

**Percy**

As Percy sat in front of the director of SHIELD he flashed back to one of the many times he had been called to the principals office at his old schools. He felt strange as the other man stared him down from across the desk. He felt as though the mans eye was reaching into his mind, pulling out all the secrets within.

"So, mister Jackson." Fury looked as though he was about to question Percy for something he'd done wrong. "What do you know about your missing friends?"

Percy thought for a moment before answering. He didn't fully trust this guy and he had to be careful not to reveal all the camps secrets or Annabeth would have his head. "Truthfully sir. I don't know much. I know them, but I don't know why they were taken, or who's behind it. I was hoping you could help me with that. Whoever took them has to either be a half blood or gotten permission from one that resides in the camp. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to cross the borders."

Fury pulled a black tablet out from a drawer in his desk without taking his eyes off Percy. "I need to you watch this, and tell me if you don't recognize any of the captives. I need to know if there are any unknown variables we're going to have to deal with." Fury passed him the tablet.

The screen was black except for a small play button in the center of the screen, with no other options, Percy didn't hesitate to hit play. As he watched the grainy footage of an empty warehouse he was wondering what the director meant for him to see. Just as he was about to ask three vans pulled into view of the screen and masked, uniformed people that seemed to appear from nowhere surrounded them. As they began to unload Percy realized what the director was asking him to do and he zoomed in on the faces of the unconscious teens being dragged from the vans. As he brought the screen closer to his face he checked off the people in his head. Katie Garner, Clarisse, Malcolm, Will, Piper, Travis, Pollux, Butch, Clovis, Lou Ellen, Nico... he paused at that one. If they got Nico then... there. The last person pulled out of the van. There was no mistaking that curly hair anywhere, it was Leo. After all this time... Chiron said he had reason to believe he was alive but seeing him on tape like this was different. It brought a whole new world of realization crashing down upon him. Leo was really alive, and these people, Hydra, have him. There was no question now, he was going to take down Hydra no matter what it took. He was going to find the people that took his friends... that took Leo... and he was going to send them straight to Hades.

"I recognize them. It's all of them, every one that went missing from camp." Percy handed back the tablet to the director.

"Good." Fury diverted his attention from Percy and pressed a button on the phone resting on his desk. "Agent Hill, get Romanoff on line two." Without waiting for a response he lifted his finger off the button.

"I'm calling in my best team, I need you to work with them. This isn't just about rescuing your friends this is about taking down Hydra. For this operation to go down people will discover your secret, and I can't risk it leaking out to all of SHIELD. Which is why i'm sending you with a subdivision of SHIELD. They're a small team and cut off from the peering eyes of agents here. This lowers the security risk of your secret getting out to the thousands of agents under my command, do you understand?" Fury looked at him expecting an answer.

"Yes sir. Who's on the team?" Percy questioned.

"Well i'm sure you've heard of them; they call themselves the Avengers." Before Percy could react to what the director said a buzz came over the intercom on Fury's phone. "Sir," it was a female voice, most likely the 'Agent Hill' the director had called before. "Agent Romanoff is on line two." Fury put his finger on the same button he had used the first time. "Good, now get in here I need you to escort mister Jackson somewhere." Within a few seconds Percy heard the door click open and a saw a woman stand in the frame expectantly. He assumed this was 'Agent Hill' and his suspicions were confirmed when the director addressed her.

"Hill if you would please. Take mister Jackson over to Stark tower for me." Fury looked at her.

"Sir-" Hill started before being cut off by the director who was now addressing Percy.

"Mister Jackson please follow Agent Hill out of the facility, she will drive you to Stark tower where you will meet the team you will be working with. It's an hour drive from here which means I don't have a lot of time. I need to make a call. Hill." The last word was directed at the agent standing in the doorway. Silently the woman opened to door wider and turned her head towards Percy. Without having to be told he stood up and followed the agent out the door. Just before it was shut Percy looked back and saw the director pick up the phone.

"Romanoff. We need to talk. Gather the team."

* * *

**Tony Stark**

When Natasha had gathered the team in the conference room Tony knew something bad was about to go down. What he didn't expect however, was the story Fury just told them over a video call.

"Fury, you've finally lost it. Greek gods, demigods, monsters." He told the man.

"You want a teenager to work with us?" Bruce look at Fury incredulously.

"I thought Hydra wasn't around anymore." Steve said.

Ignoring the first two Fury addressed Steve on his comment. "We thought so too. However, an undercover agent of ours picked up their movements underground. He has infiltrated the base and managed to give us the information we have on the missing demigods. Sadly, he can't give us a location. He was brought in simply as another guard and apparently even he doesn't know his location. And for the record Banner, you're one man down with Thor off world and subject X can help you take down Hydra. The kidnapped demigods are also his friends. He's trying to rescue them."

"But who is he?" Stark asked. "You've told us he's a demigod, son of Poseidon, most powerful demigod in the modern age, okay. But you won't give us a name."

"That's for him to tell you. He has friends, a family, people to protect. I already revealed the existence of his world to this team. If he trusts you enough to tell you who he is then fine. But that is for subject X to decide." Fury scanned the room with his eye as if daring anyone to tell him he's wrong. "Agent hill and subject X should be there any moment. Stark, please try not to get on his bad side. Banner, he is more than capable of anything you throw at him. Now please, try not to make an enemy of him. I don't need the Greek mythology world on my bad side to add to SHIELDs problems."

As Fury ended the video call Jarvis's voice rang out across the room. "Sir, Agent Hill is currently escorting a teenager into the building. Should I direct her to your floor?"

"Yeah, Jarvis, go ahead." Stark sighed. "I really hope this kid isn't annoying."

* * *

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint waited in front of the elevator as it made its slow ascent to their floor. When the doors opened Agent Hill stepped out, but no teenager in sight.

"Um, Agent?" Bruce questioned.

Hill seemed to understand what he was implying, and she responded immediately. "He insisted on taking the stairs, he wouldn't go near the elevator. I don't know why."

Tony scoffed. "He's the son of the ancient Greek god of the ocean. I doubt anyone normal understands him."

Just as he finished his statement the door to their left clicked open and the avengers turned their heads to see a teenager exiting the stairwell. As he walked towards agent Hill Tony studied him. The teen had unruly black hair and sea green eyes, he was wearing a navy-blue V-neck with gray joggers. He was also barefoot, Tony raised an eyebrow at that.

"Subject X" The teen gave the agent a questioning look when she addressed him that way. "This is the team you'll be working with. Now if you'll excuse me I have to report back to the director." Without another word agent Hill stepped back into the elevator and left the avengers alone with the stranger standing before them.

"Subject X" The captain stuck out his hand.

"Please, it's Percy, Percy Jackson" the teen, now dubbed 'Percy', accepted the Captains hand. "Steve Rodgers." The captain introduced himself.

After each member of the team introduced themselves awkward silence ensured. Tony deciding he had had enough silence after about five seconds asked Percy the question on his mind. "Why are you barefoot?"

"It was kind of a last-minute thing, leaving my camp and meeting up with SHIELD. Trust me, when I left my cabin barefoot in the middle of the night, the only thing I was preparing for was a walk on the beach. How was I supposed to know I would end up here." Percy shrugged.

"Then how did you end up here?" Natasha asked.

"Fury explained everything about me while I was on my way here, right? Everything about my world?" Percy questioned.

At Bruce's nod he continued.

"Hermes, god of travelers and thieves, he told me SHIELD could help find my friends. He told me to go, so I left."

"And Hermes…" Tony asked. "a god… couldn't- I don't know… magic you shoes or something?"

"He could. But gods don't really think about the little things, besides, I don't think I would want to wear any shoes from Hermes." Percy shuddered. "Bad history."

"Anything to do with why you won't take an elevator." Clint spoke up.

Percy's face darkened. "No. That's different bad memories."

"Moving on." Natasha said. "Let's convene in the living room. We need to figure out what we know about Hydra and the taken demigods. We also need to figure out what were going to do about it."

"Well." Steve asked. "What do we know?"

**My longest chapter yet. Wow. Still like nowhere near where other peoples good stories chapter lengths are. Whatever, everyone's got to start somewhere right. I really appreciate constrictive criticism and please leave a review, you guys are the reason I update. And it will be explained how the counselors were taken from camp I promise, I do my best not to leave loopholes. Fav, Follow, and Review. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I have to seriously apoligize to everyone, can I just say, this past semester… wow… like okay… im sorry… but its been hell… like literally I can't even. To put any ounce of perspective on this lets just say, I blacked out once, and had two episodes. ALL IN ONE WEEK. And it was overall a hellish semester with 0 sleep and extreme amounts of stress and anxiety and also im an athlete so that makes it 1,000% harder. Basically my 'episodes' are when I push myself to hard with all nighters or 1-3 hours of sleep for a long period of time and im stressed and don't eat enough and they happen at the end of practice because I push myself to hard and my body is so broken down and tired that my muscles physically stop working and I have to lay/sit down and my body just shakes and I have no control over it. I'm fully coherent and I can kinda talk but im like paralyzed and weak feeling for about 20 minutes and can I just say it's kinda horrifying and awful and it freaks me out and it had never happened to me before but in one week it happened twice because I pulled all nighters for tests and essays and projects and school and shit and then pushed myself to hard in my sport and it was honestly hell. But… your girl made it through the semester and aced her finals and got that 4.0 so hallelujah. As soon as break started I just needed time and I really apologize to everyone who wanted an update IM SO SORRY REALLY THERE IS REAL REMORSE HERE. I just needed a bit of time, but, im back now, I don't know how often updates will be but I'll try my best, I enjoy writing this story as much as you guys (hopefully) enjoy reading it. **

**Okay, I know, seriously long a/n im sorry about that too but I owed you guys an explanation even if not all of you wanted it. Now… on with the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel. The plot is mine.**

* * *

"Nothing! We know absolutely nothing!" Tony slammed the files down on the table.

"Calm down Tony, our contact inside the base is still working on getting his location. He said he could get it soon." Steve said.

"But even so. Then what. We have no plan. Zero idea what we would be walking into. We can't just blast our way in. We would be outgunned easily with no backup. It's only us." Stark collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Can our contact get us any other information?" Steve directed the question at everyone. His eyes locked with Natasha.

"The only other piece of information we have is that someone named 'The General' is working with whoever is in charge of Hydra right now and he's responsible for the demigod kidnappings." Natasha told everyone. "Most likely he's from Subject X's world because he knew about demigods."

"Its Percy please." Percy said. "And as far as I know there's no gods who go buy 'The General'."

"Well, think, I'm not up to date on all my Greek mythology but aren't there other supernatural beings out there other than just gods." Clint said.

"Yeah but all the giants were defeated in the last war and past that there's hundreds of thousands of monsters but they're not very powerful. If this organization, Hydra, is as important and powerful as you say it is then it must be someone powerful working with the leader, a random empousa or telekhine would be to weak and easy to kill. They're not important enough. They're the bottom of the scale for Greek mythology beings with power. If it's anything it would be a titan, but that doesn't seem right. I've never known a titan to associate themselves with mortals. They see themselves as superior beings and associating with mortals is deemed beneath them. But then again, that's true for just about anything in Greek mythology." Percy told them.

"It has to be something from your world though. I can't see this person not being connected. So, is there a list or something we can narrow down?" Bruce questioned.

"Well okay, so basically, it has to be a god or a titan, right? Well, there's thousands of gods out there and I don't know them all. But I do know someone who knows quite a few. My friend, he's working with lots of the minor gods right now and he's on good terms with them trying to get them recognition and stuff. I can contact him and ask him to look around and talk to the minor gods and see if he finds anything suspicious. That's probably our best bet. Nobody even knows all the gods, there's no way _we_ could narrow them down." Percy looked at them seemingly asking for permission to contact his friend.

"That sounds like our best option. Can you contact him?" Tony asked.

"I can try, there's no guarantee I'll be able to find him, he's pretty off the grid. I can call some people later and see if I can get him to come here asap." Percy suggested.

"Alright, how about the titans, you said they would be the other possible." Natasha prompted him.

"Right, so the Titans are easier. There's a short list of them we can narrow down. Umm… anybody have any paper?" Percy asked.

"Here." Tony handed him an ipad with a blank white screen. "Write on there and it appears on the screen." Tony pointed to the massive TV on the wall.

"Alright, that works I guess." Percy slowly wrote out a list of 8 names.

"Okay first things first, Kronos, he's not the one, we defeated him in the second titan war a year ago, his essence was scattered in the deepest parts of the underworld, it's not possible he could be back, and that's that." Percy crossed the first name off the list. "Second, Iapetus, hes gone" Percy paused for a moment. "His essence was consumed by evil itself; he's not coming back. Third, Hyperion who was also consumed by evil itself, so he's out of the picture. Fourth, Krios, who was again consumed by the essence of evil, so yeah, they're all done for." Percy studied the next name on the list. "Oceanus retreated to the depths of the ocean after the second titan war, he won't challenge my father without backup, Kronos gave him an army during the second war and they worked to destroy Olympus on all fronts. Alone, Oceanus wouldn't make an attack. Next is Prometheus, he sided with the gods in the first war but was pressured into siding against them in the second. He came to me during the second war asking for surrender. He isn't one to seek out violence, he is more one to guide the hands of others to make decisions. Hermes threatened Prometheus if he was seen again in the next few centuries. I don't know but somehow, I just don't see him making this kind of frontal attack on demigods, it's not his style. Especially only a year after the second titan war. I guess there's also Koios, he was trapped in the deepest parts of hell during the giant war though. It would take great forces to release him now. But no large forces have made any movements towards raising beings out of the darkest parts of hell for their takeover of the world, so I think we're good." Percy got to the last name on the list and paused seemingly thinking.

"I want to say I understood all that but in all honestly I didn't really. I don't know what events you were talking about, but I think I got the gist that the Titans are all off the list. What about the last name though, Atlas, what's his deal? He holds up the sky right?" Tony looked at Percy.

"Yeah…" Percy trailed off.

"What is it?" Clint asked.

"I just remembered, when I was thirteen, he worked with mortals, I mean he used them as pauns but he still associated with them." Percy remarked.

"Is he the one then. Could he be working with Hydra?" Natasha sent a questioning look at Percy's spaced out face. He was clearly thinking hard and took a couple seconds to respond.

"Holy Hades…" Percy said. "were all going to die."

"Sorry did you just say 'Holy Hades' is that a demigod thing? And wait what! Why are we going to die exactly!" Stark looked at Percy expectantly.

"Atlas went by the name 'The General' I can't believe I forgot. It's what the mortals called him, and Zoe recognized it was Atlas when I told her it was a man calling himself 'The General'."

"So you figured it out. It's Atlas. That's great. But why exactly are we going to die?!" Tony was getting impatient with Percy.

"If he's not under the sky, then someone else is, and we need to figure out fast. Nobody takes that position willingly, it's a punishment, which means it's not someone working with Atlas. Which means it's someone on the side of the gods. But, it has to be somebody who can withstand the weight for a long time, which means it is either a god or some other powerful immortal being. Atlas doesn't just sweet talk someone into taking his place. He has help. And powerful help if they took down a god or immortal being. Hence why were all going to Hades." Percy looked at them all.

"So Atlas, dude who holds up the sky. Also known as 'The General'. Is a big scary Titan working with Hydra. He's powerful, and he also has powerful help from someone from your world who subdued some god or immortal being along with powerful help from Hydra. And there's some poor god or immortal being trapped under the sky right now suffering in his place." Tony summed it up.

"Yeah, and Atlas is a Titan. Titan's are no joke. It took an Olympian god to trap him under the sky last time, and were not getting help from any gods, forget an Olympian. So, were all going to die." Percy sighed.

"Okay but did you say 'go to Hades' cause im pretty sure you said 'go to Hades'." Tony looked at Percy.

"Stark!" Steve looked at him pointedly.

"What it's an honest question."

"One that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to know."

The two were interrupted by Jarvis' voice overhead.

"Sir, director Fury is currently heading up in the elevator."

"Great well, he scares me and reminds me way too much of my pre-algebra teacher so im going to go see if I can call that friend to look into the gods. It would be good to see if any are missing. It could let us know who might be holding up the sky right now. We can't exactly storm up there and check, Atlas will probably have it heavily guarded. We don't want to risk that until we know more. So, I'm going to go figure out where my friend is and see what he knows. Where's the bathroom. It's where I have to contact my friends, I can explain why later." Percy stood up from his chair.

"Down the hall second door on the left." Steve pointed.

"Wait did you say pre-algebra teacher, what exactly was she like?" Stark questioned Percy as he walked away.

"She tuned out to be a monster in disguise, tried to kill me. She was a fury. One of Hades demon ladies." Percy turned around to explain the continued walking farther away.

"What happened to her?" Tony seemed eager to know.

"Oh, I killed her with my pen. And now she can't come after me without Hades permission so I'm good. But now that she's reformed, I think she kind of likes me. She's still miffed about the pen though. Doesn't matter though, shell get over it in a few centuries." Percy called over his shoulder as he opened the door and entered the bathroom. The door shut just as the elevator dinged open.

Director Fury stepped out in his black clad gear and signature eyepatch. Clint couldn't help but see him as some demon lady of hades and he snickered a bit under his breath.

"Well team." Fury looked at them all. "Where's subject X?"

"Making a call to a contact that could help us." Natasha told him.

"Well, what have you found."

"We know who's working with Hydra and is behind the demigod kidnappings."

"Fill me in."

"The General is Atlas, the titan who holds up the sky."

* * *

**Alright, there yall go, it's a crap chapter yes I am very aware extra boring nothing exciting I know I know. Okay, but next chapter Jason's coming and yall already know that bromance that's about to go down, and it's gonna be legit. I had to put all this in though because it's important to the story. I'll actually get another chapter out sometime tomorrow so keep looking for that. I'm trying to make it up to you guys. I'm sorry this is a bad chapter but it's something so you guys don't have to keep waiting. And hey, now you know theres a more action packed chapter coming out tomorrow so you can (hopefully) be excited for that. Yeah, sorry for the long author notes in this chapter but it's stuff so yall don't hate me so much. Peace out!**


End file.
